villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodman (SuperMarioLogan)
Goodman (also known as Mr. Goodman '''and '''Badman) is a recurring character and currently the main antagonist of the SuperMarioLogan videos. He was Black Yoshi's archenemy in the older videos. Goodman was a hero in older SML videos with Bowser being the main antagonist of the SML videos. Nowadays, however, Goodman is the main antagonist of the SML franchise. Even if Bowser is no longer the main antagonist of the show, he still continued to be an antagonist. He was the secondary antagonist of Season 9 (with Does Bad Things Guy being the main antagonist), but became the main antagonist of Season 9 since the death of Does Bad Things Guy. He was also the main antagonist of ''Season 10. In the first half of Season 11, however, h''e was the secondary antagonist/anti-hero, while his son Richard was the main antagonist. He went back to being the main for the second half of Season 11. He was voiced by Zeke. Since Zeke was no longer a member of the SML cast, Goodman is currently voiced by Lance Thirtyacre. He is also a minor character in the Puppet Pals videos. Goodman has 2 sons named Richard and Benjamin. Richard is the oldest and Benjamin is currently a baby. It is unknown if the Current Goodman and the Original Goodman are the same character if the current Goodman is the original Goodman's evil twin brother. Personality Goodman is very rich, but he acts rude and overreacting because of that. He is, in fact, one of the richest characters of the SML series along with King Strongbottom. Goodman was calm and heroic in older SML videos as he respects people and arrests criminals. In 2017, Goodman became evil, mean and rude. Since Goodman became an antagonist, he constantly forces Mario to give him his house payment. When Goodman started being obsessed with house payments, he threatens people to rip off their ballsack or nipples if they don't pay their house payments. Although Goodman became an antagonist since 2017, he does good things in a few videos such as a 2018 SML video called The Rings! where Goodman gives Mario's house back to Mario since the house was sold to The Loan Dolphin and since Mario was homeless and a 2018 SML video called The Asteroid! where he talks to Dr. Fredrick Finkleshitz that he needs to stop the asteroid from killing everyone on Earth. In older episodes where Goodman was nicer than he is now, he does not like criminals or crimes, but when he became an antagonist in newer videos, he started to like crimes, and criminals, and is implied to be a crime boss. Although Goodman currently likes criminals and crimes, he does not like working for criminals or crimes happening to him. Jobs * Police Officer (formerly) * Teacher * Gamestop Employee * News Reporter * Doctor * Teacher * Banker * Business Owner * Genie * Lawyer * Volunteer guy * Clerk * Senior Citizen Nursing Home Employee * Importer Deals Co-founder * TV Repair Man * Lock Smith * Movie Theater Usher * TV Presenter * Chef * Owner of Walmart * Owner of Domino's * Owner of Goodman Bank and Trust Trivia * Some fans think that the Current Goodman is the Original Goodman's evil twin brother. * Goodman has committed the most crimes out of any SML character, even more than Black Yoshi. Gallery GOODMAN.png|Goodman as a chef Navigation Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Male Category:Internet Villains Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Revived Category:Perverts Category:Karma Houdini Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Con Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Cannibals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Opportunists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Poachers Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Greedy Category:Adulterers Category:Redstone336 Mario909 Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Rapists Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Puppets/Dolls Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Big Bads Category:Hypocrites Category:Power Hungry Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Satanism Category:Sadists